finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:15Browning
RE:i have 2 questions Wow it has been 11 years since Chad see this i should ask him put that in his website...and You already got a hint on that photo so i think you already know who that is it's Daniella Evangelista and she was dating Chad and everybody knows that...well they answered Linda Evangelista and i'm shocked that no one knows about that... And for David Koechner's rare photo i actually ask Nicholas to look for his website and he said "There's a lot of rare photo's here Brendan" and he send it on the yahoo mail and i forgot the picture already speared all over in facebook because someone copy it and then upload in his or her profile..so thats why we didn't see some of the rare photos anymore but don't worry maybe we will i hope and really? you miss me? Wow thank you so much Browning i can't even speak and my daughter wants to say hi to you she is actually in my room now...I'm kinda busy these couple of days... Horrorfan101 11:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Guys Hill Out Guys Chill Out I Will talk to Seann about this one if he has other American Pie premiere photos... Horrorfan101 11:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) There already done uploading it from his site.... Horrorfan101 12:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Thank you for your support' You must be 15Browning, Brendan told me about you, thank you for your support in this movie i never thought It would become so popular, come and check my twitter sometime and see what I'm doing. DevonESawa Final Destination in popular culture Hi 15Browning...just asking for clarification the reason why you tagged the page for deletion. For my defense, I purged my original message to Ggjk to shorten my explanation: *Just asking why did you deleted the page Final Destination in popular culture since this wiki IS for not a website for discussing opinions and suggestions about a certain medium or brand but for establishing facts, analyzations, and theories concerning the medium. I do believe that such page should be created not for amusement but to inform fans and readers of the effects of Final Destination among the entertainment industry. Besides, I am not authorizing the page under myself but also to the whole FD Wiki. Yes, there wasn't enough links and categories to access the latter (and I do regret for not doing so), but can we restore it to its original outlook to enhance its content and to comply with this wiki? Please reply to my ammendment in order to straightening things out (although I'm not sure if I can provide an exact replica of the article, I have stored the images to my computer just in case). The user who deleted it, Ggjk, responsed this: * It was marked for deletion, so I deleted it. Obviously someone out there had a problem with it. I don't know why; the same thing happened with the Final Destination 5 opening theme page. Go talk to the guy who marked it for deletion; his name's 15Browning. Lucky for you, I have the power to restore this page. But go talk to this user first, because I don't want you two repeatedly butting heads over this. So, what is the reason? I will only accept your decision after your compliance. Thank you. FDJoshua22 06:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude what the fuck? Man why did you delete that photo i put on Wendy Christensen page? The Scarecrow 081 (talk) 16:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC)the Scarecrow 081 Hello 15Browning ...i am Tanya from India Tanya AZian (talk) 10:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) listen 15Browning I just think my images for some of the characters just looks better you know what I mean and I think we should just leave them that way